


El calor de las estrellas

by sgaywalker



Category: Marabilia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgaywalker/pseuds/sgaywalker
Summary: Por recomendación de Fausto, Logen se ha tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones y se ha embarcado en el Sueño de Piedra, el barco de Lynne. Por desgracia, tener tiempo libre significa tener más tiempo que dedicar a pensar en Fausto y lo difícil que es que el príncipe del que estás enamorado sólo te vea como su mejor amigo. Así que a Logen no le queda otra que ahogar sus penas en alcohol, y quizás en alguien más...
Relationships: Logen/Aldric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	El calor de las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de escribir este fanfic surgió hace unos meses en el grupo de Telegram del fanzine de Marabilia, durante una conversación en la que hablábamos de Logen y Aldric y de la mala suerte que tienen en el amor. Así que pensé “¿y si en algún momento estos dos tuvieran un rollo de una noche?”, y este es el resultado 😊  
> Espero que os guste, espero vuestras opiniones!!! ❤️

La cubierta del Sueño de Piedra está desierta cuando su figura, oscura como una sombra, se asoma por la proa. Es de noche, muy tarde, y todos duermen, así que nadie puede ver cómo los plieges de su túnica negra ondean al viento al igual que las velas que mantienen la embarcación en movimiento.  
Él también debería estar durmiendo, pero la mente es caprichosa y nos desvela cuando menos lo esperamos. La suya, concretamente, ha viajado mucho más deprisa que el barco y ahora se encuentra en el otro lado del mar, acompañando al príncipe cuyo recuerdo le ha mantenido despierto otras noches, muchas más de las que le gusta reconocer. No importa lo mucho que se aleje de Fausto: Logen siempre orbita a su alrededor, como si el heredero del trono de Granth fuera un planeta que ejerce una atracción irresistible sobre él, que no es más que un simple satélite, un mero acompañante.  
«Un amigo. Sólo un amigo».  
El pensamiento es amargo y se apresura a ahogarlo con un buen trago de ron. El alcohol le quema la garganta, pero no lo suficiente como para lograr que la indiferencia de Fausto le duela menos. Ni siquiera está seguro de poder llamarlo indiferencia; lo más adecuado sería hablar de una ignorancia total que, por supuesto, Logen no está dispuesto a aclarar. Conoce a Fausto a la perfección y sabe que él jamás se enfadaría ni se sentiría incómodo si Logen le confesara sus sentimientos, pero si el nigromante se los guarda para sí es, simplemente, porque escuchar de sus labios un rechazo del que ya es consciente sería demasiado doloroso.   
Y lo peor es que Fausto, siempre tan amable, siempre tan considerado, intentaría suavizarle el golpe todo lo posible. A veces Logen le odia por ello. Si no fuera la mejor persona que ha conocido jamás, sería más fácil arrancarse del pecho ese amor por él que se aferra a su corazón como una sanguijuela, pero parece que esa palabra, “fácil”, está vetada para él.  
Tiene que recurrir de nuevo a la botella de ron cuando se lo imagina en Dione, plácidamente dormido entre los brazos de Ivy. «Tómate unos días libres, Logen. Trabajas demasiado, y debes de estar harto de verme la cara», le había dicho. Había sido una suerte que el barco de Lynne se encontrara en el puerto de Dione y la mercader no hubiera puesto inconveniente en admitirle en su tripulación durante unas semanas, aunque Logen sólo había aceptado el consejo de Fausto porque su preocupación sincera le había removido algo muy dentro. En realidad, la situación le fastidiaba: el tiempo libre sólo le dejaba más oportunidades para pensar en él y mortificarse.   
—¿Pensando en saltar por la borda, nigromante?  
Aquella voz le pilla tan desprevenido que tiene que escupir la bebida porque está a punto de atragantarse. Cuando se gira se encuentra a Aldric, el segundo al mando de Lynne, observándole de brazos cruzados y con una expresión divertida en el rostro. En los tres días que llevaba a bordo, a Logen no se le habían pasado por alto las miradas sugerentes que aquel joven alto y fornido le dedicaba cada vez que se cruzaban.  
—Creía que estaba solo. —responde, algo mareado. No está acostumbrado a beber y el poco alcohol que ha ingerido ya empieza a afectarle.  
Aldric se acerca a él hasta quedarse apoyado de espaldas contra la borda, de forma que queda de cara a Logen.  
—Esta noche me tocaba a mí montar guardia en el puesto de vigía —responde, señalando la cesta en las alturas del mástil mayor con un gesto de la barbilla. Logen se maldice a sí mismo por no caer en algo así; otro indicativo de hasta qué punto puede llegar a afectarle pensar en lo que siente por Fausto. En condiciones normales, jamás habría sido tan poco precavido—, pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte el robo de esa botella si la compartimos.  
Logen se la tiende y los dedos del marinero rozan los suyos cuando éste la recoge.  
—Pensaba pagársela a Lynne.  
—En caso de que lo recordases por la mañana, supongo. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero empiezas a arrastrar las palabras y apenas la has empezado. He visto a bebés de pecho con mucho más aguante que tú.  
Logen no responde pero se aparta un tanto de él, molesto. Durante unos instantes no dicen nada, mientras los ojos del nigromante se pierden en la tranquilidad de las olas y Aldric da unos cuantos tragos. Finalmente es el marinero quien rompe el silencio, con la peor de las preguntas que podría haberle hecho.  
—¿En quién piensas?  
No en qué, sino en quién. La puñalada es certera y duele, pero Logen traga saliva y trata de disimular.  
—No sé a qué te refieres.  
—Nadie se emborracha asomado a la proa de un barco si no es por una buena razón, y no se me ocurre ninguna mejor que echar de menos alguien.  
Logen rescata la botella de sus manos curtidas. Lo más ridículo y triste de todo, piensa mientras bebe, es que no se trata sólo de que eche de menos a Fausto, sino que añora algo que nunca ha ocurrido entre ellos y que jamás ocurrirá.  
—Parece que hablas desde la experiencia.  
Aldric esboza una sonrisa daleada, y a Logen le parece detectar en sus ojos verdes un poso de resignación y tristeza que conoce muy bien.  
—No sabes hasta qué punto.  
Y entonces, como si con ello le estuviera invitando a desahogarse, Aldric le cuenta su historia. No lo dice en ningún momento, pero Logen capta al vuelo lo que el joven siente por su capitana en cuanto la menciona por primera vez. Su voz se suaviza al pronunciar su nombre, su mirada reluce con un brillo que Logen no tiene problema en identificar. No le hace falta preguntarse si él pone la misma expresión de adoración absoluta cada vez que habla de Fausto porque ya conoce la respuesta, y no sabe si sentirse aliviado o entristecerse porque el príncipe parezca ser el único que no se da cuenta.  
—¿Y tú, nigromante? —le pregunta Aldric con voz ronca— ¿Qué historia tienes que contar?  
En condiciones normales, Logen jamás se abriría de esa forma, en canal, ante un desconocido. Pero se siente solo, está cansado y el ron le ha soltado la lengua, así que habla, y habla, y habla. Se confiesa hasta que le duele la garganta, aunque no sabe si se debe a eso o al nudo que se le ha formado y que lucha por salir al exterior en forma de llanto. Y mientras más le describe a Aldric sus sentimientos por Fausto, más se da cuenta de que ambos comparten la misma sensación: la resignación por saber que nunca jamás serán otra cosa más que un confidente, un amigo, un hermano en quien confiar a ciegas, y la alegría y el orgullo de ser todo eso y de tener la oportunidad única de formar parte de sus vidas, de cualquier forma.  
Cuando Logen por fin termina su relato, entre ambos se instala un silencio que, lejos de resultar incómodo, es ligero como la espuma que rompe con suavidad contra el casco del barco. Se miran. Aldric le observa con una intensidad que despierta una sensación cálida en su interior, y Logen no puede evitar desviar los ojos hasta sus brazos surcados de tinta. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, está acariciando con los dedos uno de los tatuajes que se dibujan en la piel bronceada. Representa a una gaviota con las alas extendidas, pero bajo las yemas de Logen se transforma en un nasir que se dispone a alzar el vuelo.   
La mano de Aldric se posa entonces sobre la suya y le hace deslizarla hacia arriba, con una lentitud que parece gotear como el aceite, por todo el brazo, hasta que los dedos de Logen terminan sobre su mejilla, donde ya se adivina una incipiente barba rubia. No dejan de mirarse, el color verde de los ojos de uno se pierde en el castaño de los del otro y el tiempo parece detenerse cuando Aldric se lleva la palma de Logen a los labios y la besa con suavidad.  
Ninguno de los dos sabe quién es el que hace el primer movimiento, pero al segundo siguiente se están besando con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza que provoca que Logen se quede sin aliento. Lo único que siente es la lengua de Aldric explorando su boca; su piel sabe a ron y a sal, aunque Logen no sabe si es por el agua de mar o porque alguno, quizá los dos, ha empezado a llorar. Las manos que se cuelan con insistencia por debajo de su túnica para acariciarle no son las de Fausto, y tampoco es de Fausto el cuerpo que arde y se aprieta contra el suyo como si quisiera fundirse con él, pero en ese momento casi no le importa, al igual que a Aldric tampoco parece importarle que el suyo no sea el de Lynne.  
Cuando sus manos se pelean con la camisa del marinero hasta quitársela, es más consciente que nunca de que jamás será Fausto, pero en ese instante sólo quiere olvidarse de cualquier forma del dolor sordo que esa certeza le provoca en el pecho y que ahora se transforma en un deseo voraz que no se ve con fuerzas de controlar.  
La botella de ron acaba hecha añicos sobre el suelo pulido de la cubierta, pero a ellos, con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos, sólo les preocupa fingir ser eternos por una única noche.


End file.
